DARK SIDE UNLEASHED
by Onyx Dragon-Rider
Summary: Haz lo que tengas que Hacer no vaciles no tengas Piedad solo asi seras fuerte en el lado oscuro XD , bueno que harias si todos te traicionan salvo una chica...y si cierta chica te recuerda que importante eres para ella, y tu promesa... entra lee CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

OVA1: Capítulos años y más años; días, días, batallas, días, días y más días, escape y más días

...: ah bueno estoy en casa no importa... a escribir en mi bitácora

Mi Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki...edad: 7 años...día: 8-10, faltan 2 días para mi cumpleaños que también es el día del ataque del Kyuubi, hoy en la academia me invito uno "chica de mirada ciega" un poco de alimento, yo le diría ojiperlada esos ojos..., bueno no importa también encontré a una chica o por dios es bella esos cabellos rosados, esos ojos verdes valla y esa ropa roja le cae a punto bueno no importa porque, Iruka el sensei, mi tutor de casi todos jajajaja bueno me ah llevado al rameen Ichiraku jejeje después de clase, jejeje, mañana serán 13 años desde que el maestro Seiya murió por una enfermedad TT-TT bueno no importa en fin, ahora la cuestión es tener que desarrolla mi poder con el libro que escondió en la casa como es temprano iría a buscarlo jejeje, cambio, hasta la noche...

Naruto: mmm... así Iruka-sensei dijo que si se debe encontrar algo debe sonar grave y no agudo como con un eco bueno a hacer eso

--Mansión Hyuuga (Cuarto de Hinata) --

...: ah, mi atesorado y adorado Diario

N/Ay N: Kanon: hola jejeje soy hombre y bueno una vez le robe el diario a mi prima y decía un montón de cosas cursis jajajaja así es como se de esto

Naruto: si claro Kanon, esta vez que me van a hacer tengo que enfrentarme a Orochimaru a Itachi o a Sasuke con el sello maldito en un nivel 3 ¿?

Kanon: eh... no aun no lo decido, que te parece Naruto Uzumaki el Ultimo Jinchiriku

Naruto: me gusta cómo suena Dattebayo!!

Kanon: o podría ser el Inmortal Akatsuki, Naruto Uzumaki, el ultimo Jinchiriku X3

Naruto: suena mejor, escribe Dattebayo!!

Hinata: ah mi diario, (empezando a escribir) querido diario hoy le llegue a dar parte de mi comida a mi adorado rubio, a mi naruto-kun ahh...

N/A y N: Kanon: oye Naruto!!

Naruto: que pasa Dattebayo!!

Kanon: la puedo mandar a otra dimensión si

Naruto: no ella es parte de la trama

Kanon bueno sigámosle

Bueno le eh dado parte de mi comida y bueno me agradeció hay dios...qué bien... (Cerrando el diario,)

N/A: bueno ella termina con el final de su día con un encuentro con Naruto

...1: hola hermanita y quien él a quien le has dado tu comida hoy, será

Hinata: hay dios Hanabi por favor no seas así me asustas

Hanabi: bien como decía a quien le diste de comer Shino, Kiba o a Naruto

Hinata: que has dicho enana vuelve, ven aquí Hanabi tengo que enseñarte algo

Hanabi: bueno quería fastidiarte hermanita jejeje

Hinata. Ah bueno

Hanabi: oye una cosa no grites tan alto en las noche ah,... Na...na...Naru...Naruto-KUN!! Quieres da cosa

Hinata. Ah este yo ah!!...desmayada

...con los Uchiha...

...: vamos Sasuke levanta, mírame levántate vamos hazlo mí querido otouto

Sasuke: Itachi-nizan por favor ayúdame no puedo sentir mi cuerpo

Itachi: ven date la vuelta te cargare hasta que llegamos a casa, además hoy aprendiste Estilo de fuego Gran bola de fuego XD

Sasuke: si pero tú eres mejor nizan, oye ah!!

Itachi: perdón otouto, dime que querías decirme

N/A y N

Kanon: aquí viene el inicio del lado oscuro muajajajaja, y también veras algún por quien babea jajajaja

Naruto: ¡que! que dices está enamorado de Sakura-chan yo lo mato yo te mato Dattebayo!!

Kanon: Gen ma ro a ken, estate tranquilo Naruto no es Sakura-chan es de otra personita ya sabrás un día jajajaja

Sasuke: bueno Itachi nizan lo que sucede es que hay un chica hyuuga en mi clase y me parece muy tímida y bonita

Itachi: jajajaja con era eso jajajaja quien lo diría mi otouto enamorado jajajaja, no te lo recomiendo por mientras, puede ser de niñez mira al rubio ese, de tu salón si no me equivoco, el está ignorando al amor aunque creo que ya tienes rival, un día pase por la academia y lo encontré solo, le pregunte que tenia y no me contesto, pensé y le dije lo desafiaba a una pelea...

Sasuke. Como tu peleaste con Naruto-Dobe ¿?

Itachi: si jajajaja Naruto-Dobe, no deberías llamarlo así el por no atrapar bien esa cosa que llamo Neo-Shuriken y no me acaba en el siguiente Golpe al final tuve que ir a un hospital, con él y me hicieron una transfusión de sangre con él y una sangre de unos Uchiha mas jejeje quien diría que él, yo, Obito y Maadara tuviésemos el mismo tipo de sangre

Sasuke: pero que dices, es cierto eso

Itachi: sip, pero le borre sus recuerdos con mi Sharingan sabes aunque yo creo que gracias a eso debe estar por despertar un nuevo Dojutsu muy similar al Sharingan sabes

Sasuke: valla Itachi eres un... Genio (ionización) quieres que ese Dobe este en el clan Uchiha ¿?

Itachi: lo lamento otouto por que...también borrare tus recuerdos eh dicho mucho...

--a los dos días, 10 de Octubre--

Naruto: hablen muchachos, esto disculpe Iruka, hoy eh tenido un gran dolor de cabeza y parece que es migraña con las justas eh podido llegar por favor disculpe Iruka sensei, no volverá a suceder

Iruka: bueno, bueno, pasa nomas que no se vuelva a repetir ok ¿?

Naruto: si Iruka-sensei

Iruka: bien, hoy vamos a tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, el enfrentamiento será Naruto vs Sasuke bien vamos a hacerlo después de eso viene Kiba Vs Shikamaru luego de eso Hinata...eh... mejor no Ino Vs Sakura...al campo ahora...

--en el campo--

Iruka: bien comiencen Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke... ¡ahora!!

Sasuke: prepárate baca, este es tu fin de carrera genin

Naruto: como quieras, dime calentamiento o de verdad

Sasuke: jajajaja, bueno inútil para que veas que te dejare hacerlo bien te dejare primero hacer el calentamiento

Naruto: será tu perdición, ahí voy bakasuke!

Iruka: (valla quien diría que Naruto es realmente rápido y si utilizara algún ataque con kunai o Shuriken lo hubiese acabado pero si es un calentamiento porque, porque es tan rápido es una velocidad increíble), Kiba, ve en búsqueda del sensei del primo de Hinata, rápido quiero que me diga algo, está arriba de ese sitio, señalando una zona de la academia ¡vamos corre a por él!!

Kiba: si Iruka-sensei

--observatorio--

...: pero qué maravilla en ese muchacho las flamas de su juventud llegan a superar al sol, y tú qué dices mi rival

N/A y N

Kanon: ¡ah ya basta! piérdete entre las grietas del tiempo espacio... GOLDEN TIRANG...

Naruto: no aguanta, sino quien enseñara al ciego, cejitas y doña kunais?

Kanon: chesa, tiene razón oye has un kage bushin no jutsu si pero transformado en Gai sip

Naruto: ok...listo

Kanon: y en que iba así, púdrete entre las grietas del tiempo espacio... GOLDEN TIRANGLE

Naruto Clon/Gai: ¡no!! ...waaaaaaaa

Kanon: si mucho mejor, ahora sigamos

Kakashi: si como sea el nivel del chico rubio es de elite, podría decirse que fue entrenado por un anbu o algo así su nivel es interesante sin mencionar que se mueve con mucha rapidez, mi Sharingan casi no lo capta, eso que usa podría un taijutsu de alto nivel, por poco ni no se parece a la traslación de mi sensei, pero él desaparece y aparece es muy rápido ni siquiera tu puedes hacer eso verdad Gai?

Gai: por mucho que desee sin estar libre de mis pesas no puedo pero parece que el pudiese eh... confirmado alguien lo ha entrenado nadie puede usar chakra para expulsarlo de esa forma apara azotar a alguien así contra el suelo mira ese cuadrilátero ahora es inservible

N/A y N

Kanon: si lo puse jajajaja que feliz estoy al final es cuando entiendes, verdad mi joven aprendiz

Naruto: reacciona lanza cachetadas al estilo Pegasus Ryūsei Ken XD Kanon regresa como antes

Kanon: ok pero me gusta esa parte del tráiler de the force Unleashed así que decir hacer algo parecido que le dieras un buen combo a Bakasuke para luego cuando te tiraras le dieras con una especie de chakra en forma de onda expansiva XD

Naruto: ok tu mandas

...: Gai-sensei alguien que conozca a Gai-sensei ¿?

Gai: si soy yo joven, que se te ofrece de la gran bestia verde de konoha XD (sin dejar de mirar la pelea del joven Uzumaki y del pobre Uchiha)

Kakashi: oye mejor vete ni siquiera eres un genio a menos...

...: mi Nombre Inozouka Kiba, Iruka-sensei, me mando por ustedes dos

Kakashi y Gai: ok! ahí va...

--en la pelea de Naruto y Bakasuke perdón Sasuke--

Naruto: no eres nada Bakasuke, ni siquiera eres una parte de la sombra de tu hermano adiós a... ¡Gen ma ken!!

Sasuke: oh ya verás yai (agarra un kunais y parte por la mitad a Naruto) jajajaja mira Dobe como acabas...

Naruto: seguro mira bien jajajaja

Mientras la parte de arriba de se cabeza generaba un cuerpo y su cuerpo una cabeza empieza el terror de Sasuke XD Naruto empieza a correr en círculos y el otro en dirección contraria haciendo malas a Sasuke que se arte y empieza con sus sellos...

Sasuke: katon...Gran bola de fue...ahh!!

Es golpeado por Naruto en la frente para que termine de rodillas para luego desmallarse

...: gana Naruto ¿?

Naruto: ah que aburrido (si hubiese utilizado esa cosa que me dijo el... ah bueno, no importa), que fastidio le dije que era un fastidio y no me hizo caso, oiga Iruka-sensei me debe mi plato de rameen recuerda que le dije si vencía a Baca-Sasuke me invitaría uno ¿no?

Iruka: si cierto, pero ahora quiero que me digas que fue ese ataque tuyo

Naruto: a él Ken Ilusorio o Genmaken, también se le dice Phoenix Genmaken, según el libro que me dio un amigo antes de morir TT-TT

Iruka: wau valla y porque Phoenix Genmaken es que depende del usuario ¿?

Naruto: no el tipo que de información decía que se podía hacer el ken haciendo una forma de fénix o algo así... quien es

...: yo soy kakashi y el es...

Gai: mi nombre es Maito Gai la gran bestia verde de konoha y además de que... ¡Tus llamas son más fuertes que las del sol!!

Naruto esto bueno...

Kakashi: oye Iruka sabes que le paso al chico este ya que por un momento sus ojos fueron rojos, para luego cambiar a una color amarillo y un rojo por los bordes fue realmente raro ver ese color...

Iruka: Naruto...algo que contarnos, tú tienes que hacer verdad ¿?

Naruto: bueno en realidad no lo sé, ni idea de que sea lo que paso sabe, lo único que recuerdo es que me empezó a arder un poco los ojos y luego despareció, fue cuestión de segundos sabe

Kakashi: bien déjame verte bien mírame claramente descubriendo el Sharingan

Naruto: está bien (ese ojo donde lo eh visto antes donde ¿? no importa)

Kakashi, pensando: ...valla así que este muchacho recibió un buen entrenamiento del tipejo ese llamado Seiya y además de que le ah enseñado muy bien en todas las artes de Camuflaje, Caza, Sexto Sentido, Rastreo, Curación, tiene un amplio repertorio con entrenamiento en armas, defensas psíquicas; demonios no voy a poder aprender eso de él ; ataques Psíquicos, empatía animal, y poder sobre la materia ; interesante; y valla así que tuvo una pelea con Itachi hace un día que empezó a comportarse extraño ...El Kyuubi!! Si eso puede ser

Iruka: y bien Kakashi que sucede,

Kakashi: eh...tenemos que hablar todos eso incluye al consejo y a...Hokage y al Kyuubi

--en la noche había una reunión donde se estaba enterando a todos sobre diferentes cosas pero alguien brillaba por su ausencia ya que esa persona nunca faltaba o llegaba tarde el era...Itachi Uchiha...en fin un joven capitán Anbu no mayor a los 13 o14 años no importaba él era un genio el ya llegaría, tal vez estaría entrenando a su hermano o quien sabe que...

...: se me ah hecho muy tarde, porque tengo un mal presentimiento, que raro, bueno no importa no creo que estén en el bingo o quien sabe que, por que no están aquí todos, vamos calma Sasuke tu hermano debe de estar dando informe en el auditorio familiar...

Itachi: Hermano, Hermano mírame...

...(bueno ya saben que paso no)...

...

--han pasado 5 años desde que usaron el sello maldito x2 y 1 cola de Kyuubi, Naruto vs Sasuke en un todo por nada en el país oculto oscuro, en la aldea oculta de Mustafár o del magma--

Naruto: bueno es ahora o nunca teme... regresa o tendré que mostrarte quien es más fuerte

Sasuke: ni pienses en ganarme o acaso me vas a decir que esa vez que me ganaste no fue de pura suerte

la sangre de Naruto estallo y sus ojo volvieron a ese amarillo, que se formo aquella vez, cuando, niño apareció esa línea sucesoria...una vez más salía y esta vez el chakra del Kyuubi dejo de emanar, para emanar un chakra más oscuro y sediento de sangre estaba saliendo de aquel adolecente rubio de ahora ojo amarillos se lanzo al ataque materializando una espada de ese chakra de un color tan oscuro pero azul a la vez era raro y Sasuke empezó a temblar sabiendo que ese chakra no era del Kyuubi, no; era de su amigo/rival/hermano, pero esa cantidad era descomunal para solo hacerlo y lo que era peor es que su cabello se levantaba gracias al descomunal chakra que de él desprendía un chakra que formo un pilar enorme de luz azulina

Sasuke: es ahora o nunca baca, es hora de hacerte volver en razón no voy ir contigo a konoha y tampoco lo hizo por algo, lo hice porque no tuve opción tuve que ir porque tenía que vengar a mi clan luego de eso volvería para redimirme

Naruto: entonces si fueses como tú dices en busca de poder para acabarlo porque no ayudarte cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, porque te negaste ante Sakura

Sasuke: a mí no me interesa ese estorbo hace tiempo ciento algo por otra mujer además Sakura solo seria...un choque y fuga jajajaja

Naruto: acabaste de firmar tu sentencia de terminar invalido (en su mano derecha formaba un rasengan mientras que la izquierda estaba cerrada y se forma una chakra azulino) Sasuke prepararte por que ahora veras de lo que es capaz mis nuevos poderes, ahora entiendo eso de Orochimaru; jajajaja ese idiota aun no logra salir de Otra dimensión que patético hasta un anbu muy bien entrenado sabría como desarmar el ataque ese jajajaja...

Sasuke: con...Co...Como sabes que está encerrado en otra dimensión gracias a mi Sharingan

Naruto: muy simple...mmm... veo que Itachi te borro eso con razón no sabes que este ahora mi nuevo poder jajajaja, jajajaja, se acabo este mundo será mío y no habrá nadie quien lo impida nadie en el mundo ninja, samurái o lo que sea se verán acabados ante mi poder,...

Sasuke: basta Naruto...Mageyko Sharingan!! (Ahora veré que sucede contigo amigo mío, perdón por no darte opción ese día de escuchar la verdad)

Naruto: valla pero veo que también tenemos a tu grupito de inútiles cerca... a vuelen a otra dimensión

N/Ay N

Kanon: te atreviste a hacerlo

Naruto: si así es

Kanon: como te atreves a hora tendré que poner información de cómo obtuviste esos ken de ataques

Naruto: olvidas mi técnica sucesoria que es el 3º tipo de Sharingan por así de decirlo jajajaja XD

Kanon: si claro supera esto Ejecución galáctica

Naruto: explosión de galaxias

Kanon: bien tu entrenamiento conmigo es formidable bueno a seguir con lo mío

PS: entrene a Naruto-kun en otra dimensión XD

Sasuke: cómo es posible que abras un portal a otra dimensión sin el Mageyko Sharingan

Naruto: simple como hacer esto...PIERDETE EN LAS GRIESTAS DEL TIEMPO Y ESPACIO...GOLDEN...TIRGANGLE (mientras que con su mano derecha empezó a formar un triangulo de color dorado que lo lanzo enfrente de Sasuke)

Sasuke: na...Nani...que significa esto esta presión es tremenda...la desarticulare con mi Mageyko Sharingan

Naruto: formidable has logrado algo imposible lanzar un ataque dimensión para que así choquen y se cancelen muy pocos saben hacer eso, mis felicitaciones ahora empieza a bloquear mis ataques ya que...van a la velocidad de mach 5

Sasuke: qué demonios te ah pasado así no eres tú, tú eras hiperactivo, alegre, nunca has sido así que te sucede

Naruto: jajajaja si piensas en Kyuubi no...el y el Naruto han muerto dentro de mí por el momento, bueno para hacerlo más sencillos ellos dos están en un estado comatoso y si puedo usar sus técnicas obviamente, además de que puedo usar mucha otras más sabes hasta puedo combinar muchas de las que tengo por ejemplo...

¡Vermillion Rasengan + Ryūsei ken!!

Sasuke: na...Nani...otra dimensión

Naruto: jajajaja mira alrededor tuyo bakasuke jajajaja

Sasuke: como (viendo que era rodeador por agujeros negros porque, como es posible que esto pase imposible no es posible), pero logre copiar el puño meteoro

Naruto: y de que te servirá... ¡Súper Rasengan no Siusei ken!!

N/Ay N

Kanon: oye porque no en japonés

Naruto, es difícil psi menú que esperabas

Kanon: ok sigámosle

Sasuke si piensas que con eso me detendrás estas equivocado yo Uchiha Sasuke detendré tu ataque esta mano...Nani los meteoros de Naruto se han unido en uno solo esto es imposible...Naruto

Naruto: ¡SIUSEIKEN!!

Sasuke: ¡ah ahh!!...¡ No es posible me ha drenado demasiado chakra tengo que pensar en algo ahora o nunca, NARUTO!!; ¡¡ESTA PELEA NUNCA SE VA A DECIDIR POR NUESTRO DOMINIO EN MAS CHAKRA MAS SI EN LA HABILIDAD CON EL SABLE, KATANA O ESPADA!!

Naruto: prepárate (trasladándose detrás de él pobre Sasuke Uchiha), por que el Naruto al cual conociste murió y en cuanto al inútil demonio de 9 colas esta aquí...(sacando una espada de una iluminación color rojiza), oye sabes algo esta espada fue forjada con chakra polvo de estrellas o algo así en la aldea oculta de la estrella o la galaxia una cosa así, y un metal muy resistente y también posee mi sangre es como si estuviese viva la espada, hasta ahora no tiene nombre que tal, wau. Tranquilo a menos claro que quieras que materialice chakra para hacer una espada de chakra y sabes bien que mientras tenga el poder de... ya lo tengo... el Frostsune jajajaja XD

N/A y N

Kanon: o tas seguro amigo no me parece

Naruto: y que yo escribí esta parte además me parecería bien darle una cucharada de su propia medicina

Kanon: como quieras pero ni se te ocurra usar la velocidad de la luz o una superior a esta

Naruto: bueno Kanon-sensei como Ud. diga

Kanon: bien tranquilo que aun tenemos otro fic que terminar

Naruto: ok nos vemos luego

Las hojas de coloración azul y roja se cruzaron, y el volcán que había sobre ellos se hizo eco de sus relámpagos con un grito de fuego. Pero de pronto de escucho un rugido de una fémina que avanzaba con toda su fuerza empuñando una espada

Karin que apareció con el zampotou de Zabusa se lanzó de inmediato contra el que una vez hubiera considerado como un amigo de su amor platónico y soltó un terrible mandoble contra su pecho pero Naruto lo detuvo mientras esquivaba la estocada de Sasuke. De pronto Naruto dio un salto mortal hacia atrás ayudado por el chakra y el viento y fue seguido al instante por ambos "renegados". Naruto retiro un segundo su sable y con sus dos manos y el poder arrancó de la base de la plataforma un pedazo de metal grande, la partió en dos y se las lanzó en contra de ellos. Toda la operación le llevó unas milésimas de segundo. Los objetos surcaron el aire y ambos Ninjas lo vieron venir…

Karin apoyó sus dos pies en el pedazo de metal y se impulsó hacia donde Naruto se encontraba, Sasuke lo esquivó a duras penas usando su sable…

Naruto paró el golpe de Karin y usando la telequinesis cogió a Sasuke y lo mandó con mucha potencia hacia atrás…. Karin miró aterrada ya que iba caer en el río de lava. Usando la uno de sus turcos de tuvo el empujón y Sasuke cayó cerca del borde de la plataforma cerca de donde habían empezado a luchar totalmente consciente, pero mareado debido al impacto. Naruto y Karin se miraron fijamente. Naruto sonrió divertido mientras Karin temblaba de furia.

- Vaya cuidando de tu amorcito… ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto

- Desgraciado – contestó Karin tratando de controlar su rabia a duras penas ocasionando que Naruto se burlara de ella haciendo mímicas.

Sin perder un instante Karin saltó y soltó un terrible tajo sobre Naruto y él lo paró con cierta dificultad mientras avanzaba y salían de la plataforma luchando despiadadamente. Eran idénticos, sable contra sable. Tras miles de horas practicando con sus armas, se conocían mejor que hermanos… gracias al poder que poseía Naruto y Karin debido al Sharingan de uno de los de akatsuki que debido a que Sasuke lo implemento en ella

En cada intercambio, Karin cedía y avanzaba terreno según su conveniencia en la batalla. Era su forma de luchar. Y sabía que derribar a Naruto convertiría su a Sasuke en alguien lamentablemente desdichado

Los intercambios restallaban. Los saltos eran esquivados o recibidos con patadas voladoras, los barridos al tobillo eran evitados y los puñetazos bloqueados. La puerta del centro de control cayó hecha pedazos, y siguie­ron luchando dentro de él, entre los cuerpos. Las consolas explotaron en fuentes de chispas al rojo al ser arrancadas de sus agarres y arrojadas al aire. Sasuke ya recuperado fue en ayuda de Karin quien apenas pudo captar algunos objetos lanzados por Naruto y devolverlo contra él en un gesto de desesperación. Cualquier cosa valía para distraerlo, para retrasarla. Naruto lo rechazó con facilidad, con desdén, y los disparos refulgieron al rebotar entre sus hojas, más y más próximas, hasta que el rebote fue tal que el galvanizado de los paquetes de partículas de rayos se desintegró, y éstas se dispersaron en una niebla radioactiva.

- No me obligues a matarte, Karin tú no me has hecho nada, pero en cuanto a ti Sasuke - la voz de Naruto se había vuelto más profunda que un pozo, y árida como los riscos de obsidiana. - No eres rival para el poder del Lado Oscuro.

- Ya he oído eso antes - dijo Karin entre dientes, parando enlo­quecidamente los ataques - pero nunca creí oírtelo a ti. -

Un rugido de la Fuerza aplastó a Karin contra una pared, arrancándola el aire de los pulmones, dejándola inconsciente, Naruto pasó por encima de los cadáveres y alzó la hoja para matar.

A Sasuke sólo le quedaba un truco, uno que no le funcionaría dos veces...uno que había visto hacer a su hermano Itachi contra unos ninjas sondeado res de la roca

Pero era un truco muy bueno.

Después de todo, le había funcionado espléndidamente bien con veinte de ellos al tiempo...

Los dedos de Naruto se abrieron, y un sable cayó libre. Sasuke sonrió afectadamente mientras alargó la mano. El sable de Naruto en el aire hasta su mano. Enarboló ambas hojas ante él, formando una cruz.

- El defecto del poder es la arrogancia. -

- Dudaste - dijo Naruto. - El defecto de la compasión... -

- No es compasión Naruto - dijo Sasuke con tristeza. - Es reverencia ante la vida. Incluida la tuya. Es respeto por el hombre que fuiste - lanzó un suspiro. - Es pesar por el hombre que debiste ser.

Naruto lanzó un rugido y voló hasta el, usando tanto el Chakra como su cuerpo para volver a aplastar a Sasuke contra la pared. Sus manos afe­rraron las muñecas de Sasuke con fuerza imposible, obligándole a abrir las manos.

- ¡Estoy harto de tus sermones gato miedoso! -

El poder oscuro aumentó la presión.

Sasuke sintió que los huesos de sus antebrazos cedían, empezando a agrietarse para convertirse en las fracturas que sobrevendrían antes de romperse del todo.

_Oh, _pensó él. _Oh, esto es grave._

Cuando la presión de Naruto en sus muñecas le dobló los brazos hasta el punto de ruptura, obligándolo a soltar los dos sables/catanas en un arco lento pero imparable, Sasuke se deshizo de ello.

De todo.

De sus esperanzas. De sus miedos. De sus obligaciones para con los de su grupo, el Grupo Hebe, de su promesa a, de su fracaso con Naruto.

Y de los sables.

Sorprendido, Naruto alteró instintivamente su tenaza, soltando una muñeca para coger su sable. En ese instante, Sasuke liberó la otra mano y cogió con su propio sable, invirtiéndolo a lo largo de su antebrazo para que su rápida parada del atronador revés de Naruto no sólo bloquease el golpe, sino que desviara ambas hojas para cortar la pared contra la que estaba parado. Desvió la siguiente estocada hacia la pared contraria, guiando nuevamente ambas hojas hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza en un barrido circular que le permitió emplear el siguiente embate del poder de Naruto para empujarse hacia atrás, a través de la pared, afue­ra, hasta el humo y los brasas que caían de los cielos.

Naruto lo siguió, atacando constantemente. Sasuke volvió a ceder terreno, retirándose a lo largo de una estrecha balconada sobre la orilla de arena negra de un lago de fuego. Mustafár cantaba a muerte tras él, a sólo un instante de distancia, en alguna parte entre los ríos de roca fundida. Sasuke dejó que Naruto lo empujara hacia allí.

Decidió que era un lugar al que debían llegar juntos.

Naruto le obligaba a retroceder, golpeando con su hoja con una fuerza que parecía fluir del volcán que tenían sobre ellos. Giró, cortó astillas de acero de la pared y las lanzó contra su contrincante con todo el calor de su furia. Cortó un panel de control que había en la pasarela, y el campo de fuerza que mantenía a raya la tormenta de lava desapareció.

Alrededor de ellos llovía fuego.

Naruto retrocedió hasta el borde de la balconada; más allá sólo había un cable energético, no más grueso que su brazo, que llevaba a la principal planta colectora de la vieja mina de lava. Naruto retrocedió y puso el pie en el conducto sin titubeo alguno, manteniendo un equilibrio impecable mientras paraba un golpe tras otro.

Sasuke siguió adelante.

En la cuerda floja que era el cable energético, sus espadas eran borrones incluso más veloces que antes. Atacaban, cortaban, paraban y bloqueaban. Bombas de lava atronaban en el suelo bajo ellos, desprendiendo gotas de ardiente piedra que les quemaron las ropas de estos. El humo amortajaba la parte de la villa oculta, y las únicas luces que quedaban eran el brillo infernal de la lava bajo ellos y la de propias hojas. Bengalas de energía que crepitaban y escupían.

Esto no era un Ninja contra un Ninja. No era la luz contra la oscuridad o el bien contra el mal; no tenía nada que ver con el deber o la filosofía, con la religión o la moral.

Era Naruto contra Sasuke.

Era personal.

Los dos solos, y el daño que Sasuke había recibido de Naruto y el daño que él pensó hacerle al no poderlo ayudar.

Naruto dio una voltereta hacia atrás, desde el cable hasta su conexión con la planta colectora. Cuando Sasuke fue tras él, volvió a saltar. Los dos giraron y saltaron por todos sus niveles, subiendo escaleras y cruzando plataformas. Lucharon encima de los paneles colectores sobre los que se derramaban las cascadas de lava, y Sasuke, al borde del panel colector, encogido bajo una curva de duracero que apartaba las salpicadura de lava, desviando las descargas de jutsu y contrarrestando los mandobles de esta criatura llena de furia que había sido su mejor amigo y hermano, comprendió de repente una verdad inesperadamente profunda.

El hombre al que se enfrentaba era todo aquello que Sasuke se había comprometido a destruir. Asesino. Traidor. Ninja caído. Señor... de los Akatsuki? no es seria imposible. Pero aquí, y ahora, pese a todo... Sasuke seguía queriéndolo, como un hermano.

El 3º Hokage lo había dicho con toda claridad: _"Permitir que esos apegos pasen por la vida de un ninja lo deben conseguir, mis jóvenes aspirantes "_, pero Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba... y Neji nunca se habían permi­tido entenderlo. Habían defendido a Naruto, le habían excusado, le habían encubierto una y otra y otra vez; y durante todo ese tiempo, ese apego cuya existencia hasta negaban los había cegado al camino oscuro que había toma­do su mejor amigo.

Sasuke supo que, al final, sólo había una respuesta para el apego... Lo dejó pasar.

El lago de fuego, que ya no estaba contenido por el campo de fuerza, se comía la playa en la que estaba instalada la planta, y la enorme estructura se desmoronó, haciendo resbalar a ambos guerreros, forzándolos a buscar desesperadamente un asidero en las inclinadas laderas de duracero que se convertían rápidamente en riscos. Se agarraron a cables sueltos mientras la superestructura de la planta flotaba hasta la lava, hundiéndose lenta­mente a medida que sus niveles inferiores se fundían y quemaban.

Naruto saltó de la superestructura, sujeto a su cable y columpiándose en un amplio arco sobre el calor de la lava. Sasuke saltó también para reunirse con él, sujetando el cable con una mano y, incli­nando la hoja hacia arriba. Naruto propinó un mandoble a sus rodillas, pero Sasuke elevó las piernas y cortó el cable por encima de la mano de Naruto, haciéndolo caer.

Bolsas de gas se elevaban hasta la superficie de lava, escupiendo llamas que eran como brazos que buscaban cogerlo.

Pero la curva de Naruto ya lo llevaba de vuelta a las desmoronadas rui­nas en las que se había convertido la planta colectora, y la Telequinesis lo puso al alcance de otro cable. Sasuke enredó las piernas en su cable, alterando su arco para ponerse al alcance del que ahora colgaba Naruto, pero éste ya se había hecho al juego y se columpiaba de cable en cable, alejándose de los avances de Sasuke y empleando la Telequinesis para subir más y más, obligan­do a su perseguidor a hacer lo mismo. En ese terreno, la altitud lo era todo.

Empellones simultáneos de la Telequinesis llevaron a ambos girando cables arriba, hasta la inclinada azotea de la superestructura. Sasuke apenas pudo poner los pies sobre el metal antes de que Naruto saltase sobre él. Permanecieron casi pegados, con las hojas girando y entrechocando por todos lados, mientras los lugareños y robots también llamados droides de mantenimiento de la planta colectora seguían funcionando a su alrededor, trabajando inconscientemente en la maquinaria condenada, como seguirían haciendo hasta que la lava se cerrara sobre ellos y los fundiera, reduciéndolos a sus moléculas esencia­les y disolviéndolos en la corriente.

Un rugido más sonoro que el de la erupción del volcán vino de río arri­ba. El metal empezó a chillar y a estirarse. El río descendía bruscamente en una sábana vertical de fuego que se desvanecía en ardientes nubes de humo y gases.

La planta colectora entera estaba siendo arrastrada, de forma inexora­ble, hacia una catarata de lava.

Naruto decidió que no quería ver lo que había en el fondo.

Apartó la hoja de Sasuke con un bloqueo a dos manos y propinó una patada bien colocada que los separó. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera recu­perar el equilibrio, Naruto echó a correr para dar un salto que se con­virtió en una zambullida de cabeza fuera de la azotea. Descendió, nivel tras nivel, a sólo unas decenas de metros de la lava. La Telequinesis llevó a su mano un cable que colgaba, convirtiendo su zambullida en un arco que lo elevó muy arriba y muy lejos, hasta el mismo límite del cable.

Y lo soltó.

Con la misma seguridad con la que habría saltado desde un columpio en una de las salas de juego de la academia cuando escapaba de sus sensei, su velocidad lo envió volando en un arco que lo disparó hacia la orilla del río.

Hacía. Mohata.

Pero la telequinesis le había llevado hasta allí, y seguía sin traicionarla. Abajo, zumbando a pocos metros sobre el río de lava, apareció una enor­me, lenta y vieja plataforma repulsara que transportaba droides y equipo hacia la planta colectora, dado que su programación no era lo bastante sofisticada como para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de resultar des­truida.

Naruto giró en el aire y dejó que la telequinesis le permitiera aterrizar como un gato. Un golpe rápido de sable inutilizó el sistema de guía de la plataforma, y Naruto pudo dirigirla hacia la orilla con un simple desplazamiento de su propio peso.

Se volvió para ver cómo la planta colectora chillaba como los condena­dos en el infierno, derrumbándose por el borde de la catarata hasta precipitarse a una destrucción invisible.

Naruto bajó la cabeza.

- Adiós, viejo amigo. -

Pero algo le susurró una advertencia, y Naruto alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Sasuke saltando hacia él desde la humareda que había sobre la catarata, agarrado a un pequeño droide movido por repulsares. El pequeño droide era mucho más rápido que la aparatosa plataforma de carga, y Sasuke pudo rodear a Naruto y cortarle el acceso a la orilla. Naruto volvió a desplazar su peso a un lado y a otro, pero el droide de Sasuke era ágil como una pantera de las arenas; no había forma de sortearlo, y el calor, tan cerca de la lava, era lo bastante intenso como para chamuscar el pelo de Naruto.

Sasuke saltó a la plataforma donde Naruto se encontraba y le lanzó un golpe que casi da en el blanco pero Naruto alcanzó a poner su sable o si no le hubiera arrancado el brazo izquierdo. Pero el ataque le hizo una quemadura en la camisa y en la piel del joven Ninja, dejándole una quemada desde un hombro hasta cerca del codo. Sasuke se apartó lo máximo que podía del ahora estrecho lugar. Sasuke respiraba pesadamente mientras miraba a Naruto muy triste… Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- Éste es tu final, hermano - dijo Naruto- Ojala fuera de otro modo. -

- Sí, Naru, yo también lo hubiera preferido - dijo Sasuke mien­tras veía como quedaba de espaldas y muy cerca de la orilla. Usando la poca fuerza dio un salto y cayó en un risco justo encima de la suave arena negra de la orilla. Naruto la miró con odio y dijo:

- No subestimes mi Poder; maldito cobarde-

Naruto se preparó para saltar mientras Sasuke gritaba:

- ¡¡Naru no lo hagas!! -

Naruto había logra hacer que el cayese en su trampa, no le hizo caso y saltó de la plataforma hacia el…

Medio segundo demasiado lento. El movimiento de Sasuke para parar el ataque no encontró la hoja de Naruto. Encontró su rodilla. Y luego su otra rodilla.

Y mientras Naruto aún seguía en el aire, con las quemadas extremida­des apenas iniciando su caída por el risco, el gesto de Sasuke de devolver su arma a la posición de guardia hizo que su hoja pasase a través del brazo izquierdo de Naruto, por encima del codo. Dio un paso atrás mientras Naruto supuesta mente caía

Naruto soltó el sable para poder arañar el borde del risco con su mano, pero sus dedos eran demasiado fuertes para el banco de lava, que se desmoronó, haciéndole resbalar hasta la arena negra. Sus pier­nas y su brazo cortados rodaron hasta la lava y se convirtieron en cenizas con repentinos estallidos de llamas escarlatas.

Naruto arañaba la blanda arena negra, pero su forcejeo sólo le hacía resbalar aún más. La arena en sí era lo bastante caliente como para que­mar el guante de los dedos del joven que se hundían en ella, y su ropa empezó a humear.

Sasuke cogió el sable de Naruto y levantó también el suyo, sopesando los dos en sus manos. Naruto había basado su diseño en el de Sasuke y. Eran muy semejantes.

Se habían usado de forma muy diferente.

- Sasuke...

Miró abajo. Las llamas lamían los bordes de las ropas de Naruto, y su largo cabello estaba negro y empezaba a chamuscarse.

- ¡Eras mi hermano!, yo te quería.

Bajo sus pies, la figura de Naruto estalló en llamas.

- Te odio - gritó.

Al final sólo le quedó una elección. La elección que había hecho muchos años antes, cuando pasó sus pruebas para ser un Genin y juró ser un Ninja por siempre. Al final seguía siendo Sasuke, seguía siendo un Ninja, y no mataría a un hombre indefenso.

Lo dejaría a la voluntad divina, si lo perdonaba y dejaba vivir o lo dejaba morir

...: Demasiado tarde Sasuke caíste desde que me puse en posición para poder saltar te lance mi ilusión y caíste has decaído amigo, toma...

Sasuke: ¡Naru!!...to...

Naruto: demasiado fácil me gustaría no haberte dado tremendo golpe en el cuello puede que eso afecte tus articulaciones debido que es el acceso entre el cerebro y el resto de la columna, lo maneto antiguo amigo

Se volvió y se alejó caminando.

Al cabo de un momento, empezó a correr.

Empezó a correr porque se dio cuenta de que, si era lo bastante rápido, aún podía hacer algo por Sasuke. Aún podía honrar el recuerdo del su Amigo/Hermano al que había querido como tal, o a la desaparecida Orden a la que ambos habían servido

--en konoha a dos semanas del enfrentamiento, él y su amigo y hermano llegaban uno iba muy mal herido ya que siempre peleaban hasta que Naruto descargo su ira moliéndolo y ahora el llevaba a un mal herido Uchiha, su amigo, Hermano y Rival, ahora maltrecho el también había caminado corrido saltado sin descansar las últimas 78 horas sin poder descansar solo ingería píldoras del soldado cada vez que él se cansaba estaba llegando a la villa, a su hogar...

Ahí la gente sabía que ya era de que volviera él era el único que había salido fuera de alcance de su grupo al igual que cierto Uchiha

Naruto estaba en las afueras de Konoha, con un montón de heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. Una gran y profunda herida en su pecho, producto de una técnica parecida al chidori o al rasengan. Además de sus múltiples heridas, traía arrastrando por los pies a su ex compañero, Sasuke Uchiha.

Al entrar, cientos de ninjas le esperaban, le dieron el reconocimiento, pronto vio a Sakura. Se acercó a ella…

¡Lo he logrado! Sakura-chan…- decía el rubio que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura no posaba su mirada en él, sino en el joven ninja que traía Naruto en su espalda

SASUKE-KUN!!- gritaba la pelirrosa, a la vez que abrazaba el cuerpo casi moribundo del menor de los Uchiha

Entiendo…- murmuraba Naruto, quién se fue rápidamente del lugar. Pero antes de poder escapar, se encontró con Kakashi y Tsunade

Naruto, lo has hecho muy bien, felicidades- comenzaba la hokage, quien estaba muy alegre- déjame curarte- culminó

Bien hecho Naruto- decía kakashi quien ponía una mano en su hombro, en señal de agradecimiento

S-Si… pero ella…- comenzaba a balbucear Naruto

Ellos entendían lo que Naruto quería decir, estaba triste porque Sakura no le dirigió la palabra en cuanto llegó.

No te preocupes Naruto, ella te lo agradecerá- calmaba Tsunade, quien formaba una sonrisa muy tierna.

Bue-bueno...- alcanzó a decir Naruto antes de que soltara un "argh!" y se desvaneciera

Lo llevaron al hospital, ahí estaban los dos jóvenes. Acostados y en un feliz sueño. Estaban divididos en una persiana. Pronto despertó Naruto…

No sabía dónde ni cómo había llegado ahí, se sentía débil, pronto se vio lleno de vendajes. Lo recordó todo.

Se levantó como un resorte, y observó la habitación, ni una triste flor le había dejado. Nada.

Observaba parte del lado de la habitación de Sasuke, estaba llenos de ramos de parte de sus admiradoras y muy decorado, se sentía solo… otra vez.

Sakura se encontraba llorando sobre el pecho de Sasuke, tenía las sabanas mojadas de tanto llorar, pero no le importaba… esto no pasó desapercibido por Naruto y pronto se incorporó y se pasó su traje de siempre, sólo que sin la chamarra naranja. Traía su camiseta negra y sin su badana. Se acercó y observó la chica pelirrosa llorando desconsoladamente, se acercó una vez más.

Sakura-chan?- decía Naruto algo preocupado

¡Lárgate de aquí!!- gritó Sakura

¡Pe-pero, yo cumplí mi promesa yo lo eh traído de vuelta!!- gritaba algo nervioso Naruto

¡Si pero no tenías por qué dejar a Sasuke en este estado!!- gritaba mientras las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos, y seguía- no podrá volver a moverse bien pero… ¡tú podrás seguir… pero el!! ¡Pero él no!! ¿Naruto no lo entiendes? Déjanos a él y a mí solos, no te nos acerques- gritaba desesperada la pelirrosa

Pero Sakura-chan…el aun puede...- decía muy triste Naruto

¡Que te vayas!!- le volvió a gritar, pero esta vez acompañado de un súper puñetazo que le hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

El no comprendía, el solo se defendió, sino lo hubiera hecho… estaría muerto y no hubiera cumplido la promesa…

Se sentía devastado y desde ahí no vio jamás a la pelirrosa ya que estas se habían ido a vivir con Sasuke y en cuanto pasaron 2 semanas después del desengaño por parte de Sakura, Hinata había consolado a Naruto. Después de estar así por una semana más, empezaron a salir juntos. Todos le miraban y a Hinata le gritaban:

Es la noviecita del demonio, Tarde o temprano también se convertirá en un demonio, No sé cómo puede andar con ese demonio, Tan linda y tímida que se veía, y terminar con ese sujeto… Y muchos otros murmuras, Naruto sólo agachaba la cabeza…

Dentro de poco, Hinata no aguantó, decidió dejarlo. Sus palabras fueron:

Naruto, lo siento, pero creo que esta relación no aguantará, mi padre nos descubrirá, además quiero tomarme un tiempo libre y relajarme sin tener novio alguno- explicaba Hinata con la cabeza abajo

Está bien Hinata, te entiendo- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta- ¿ahora… podrías alejarte de mí para siempre?- decía en colerizándose perdiendo el poco brillo azulino de esos ojos que habían sido el delirio de sus sueños; ahora solo eran verdes hasta amarillentos según los segundos pasaban

Sí, yo ya me voy, adiós Naruto- se despedía la kunoichi

Otra vez, sólo por siempre…- suspiraba

A los 2 día decidió caminar en las calles de Konoha… estaba triste, dos engaños amorosos en 1 mes, ningún amigo le ha ayudado, y no se ha encontrado con nadie. Parece que ya nadie lo echaba en falta… pronto escuchó la risa de Hinata, iba acompañada. Se asomó y observó como Kiba le mordisqueaba el cuello a Hinata…

Naruto observó la escena, estaba realmente encolerizado, exaltado, con un odio que no daban palabras para describir como se sentía; y en cuanto a su apariencia esta vez sus ojos se habían buleto otra vez de un amarillo, pero no eran ni siquiera como el color de los ojos de hokage, ahora estos eran como su cabellos y el contorno rojo se volvía de un color tan profundo como la sangre, y solo atino a lanzarse al ataque...

¡¡ASÍ QUE HACÍ DESCANSAS, NO QUE NO QUERÍAS SABER DE MÁS COMPROMISOS??- gritaba un desenfrenado Naruto,

¡Na-Naruto!!Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba muy nerviosa Hinata y sobretodo llena de miedo al ver la expresión de Naruto.

¿QUE CREES QUE HAGO, RESPONDE, ESPIARTE? SALGO A PASEAR Y ME ENCUENTRO CON ESTO; ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!! ¡TE HARE PAGAR ESTO!! ¡TE MATARÉ!!- gritaba Naruto mientras formaba un rasengan, Kiba le pegó, o más bien Akamaru, y lo arrojó al suelo.

Kiba observaba a Akamaru y a Naruto

Tendrás que pelear primero contra mí- habló Kiba, quien se ponía enfrente de Hinata

¡Bien, 1 hijo de puta más del que debo liberarme!!- gritaba, y desaparecía de la vista de los dos ninjas. Golpeó rápidamente a Akamaru lanzándolo al piso y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Kiba, y lo arrojó hasta la torre de los hokage dejando un gran hueco donde había estado el Inozouka, mientras que Akamaru no hacía nada ya que había recibido el golpe del Satán imperial

Ahora es tú turno, HINATA!! – gritaba y comenzaba a formar un Odorouma Rasengan

¡No Naruto, por favor para!!- gritaba la hyuuga

Parar ¿? porque había de hacerlo debiste de pensar en las consecuencias tu ¡vil perra!!- escupió Naruto, mientras sus ojos dejaban ese brillo de alegría, hiperactividad y todo lo que él era; más bien estos ardían con llamas de furia inagotable, primero su Amigo, después Sakura y ahora para darle la cereza al pastel Hinata- ahora volaras en mil pedazos no hay nadie quien pueda detenerme

De pronto Jiraiya y Yamato aparecieron y calmaron a Naruto o eso pensó ya que lo habían encerrado en madera

Arigatou Jiraiya-sama, Yamato-sama- decía la más calmada Hinata

No hay de qué; pero...- contestó Jiraiya

¡Explosión de Galaxias!!-grito desde dentro del Ataúd que Yamato había hecho para el joven rubio, mas este hizo explotarlo y de no ser porque Jiraiya se percato del concentra miento de energía ahí hubiesen volado en pedacitos

Jiraiya, no te atrevas a detenerme o juro que te arrepentirás-dijo o más bien vocifero el Jinchiriku

Jiraiya: calma Naruto, esto es algo que paso no puedes más que aceptarlo, vamos compadre ven vamos a beber un poco de Sake

Hecho, pero tus las pagas-dijo Naruto, imponiendo esa condición

Ya en el bar Jiraiya regañó a Naruto por haber hecho eso, le volvió a repetir las reglas ninja, y que no debía hacer eso, además eso no era propio de un futuro hokage

Tienes razón, esa no es la actitud de un futuro hokage, ahora ya no necesito serlo tengo respeto...nada y es más me van a dar más atentados cuando me convierta en hokage demonios hasta ahora yo eh sufrido más que cualquier otro kage en la historia- fue la simple contestación de Naruto, quien tenía sus ojos en quién sabe dónde, no mostraba emoción ninguna, salvo la de una; sed de venganza

Bueno ve a casa y duerme un poco, y siguieres nos vamos mañana a un baño termal- decía Jiraiya

Arigatou sanan-sensei, pero no- contestó Naruto

"sannin-sensei? Está muy mal el pobre…" Vamos Naruto, será una misión de clase ss.- intentaba convencer el sannin

Muy bien, iré…- aceptó por fin el rubio

En la Noche pensando. Recordó lo que su actual amigo Neja Hyuuga dijo, es el destino. Él sabía que era el destino, el que siempre estuviera solo, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará.

Mientras en otra parte la joven heredera hyuuga pensaba en una forma de pedir disculpas al chico rubio,..Pero la pregunta era como se las daría el la aceptaría o que la mandaría a volar o qué demonios le haría le arrancaría la piel y la dejaría colgada de un árbol mientras que se desangraba debido a la hemorragia que sufrir, que le aria la escucharía, no Naruto no era su antiguo Naruto ella con las justas hizo que esos ojos volvieran a un tono verduzco azulino, pero ahora lo habría perdido para siempre, ahora solo era cuestión de pedirle a los dios de que no la odiara

en cuanto a Naruto solo salía caminar solo con ahora ropas negras tan negras como el universo, o más había tenido una metamorfosis en su forma de ser, pero ...a quien le iría a importar su vida solo era, ir comprar ropa oscura, ya no el típico naranja nadie le hablaba solo tenía una espía que seguía sus pasos en la conocía ahora, ahora le guardaba rencor uno que muy difícil mente se le apagaría, uno que muy difícilmente olvidaría después de todo ella fue quien fue, nada más que una persona que jugó con el...Naruto, decidió usar la tele transportación para irse de ese lugar a su lugar favorito el monte de los hokage de ahí veía toda la villa

N/A Y N

Kanon: oye porque carajos no te tele transportaste desde Mustafár hasta konoha...

Naruto: es que solo lo puedo hacer distancias cortas jejeje

Kanon: ¡bueno ya no importa continua esclavo!!

Naruto: o que ¿?,

Kanon: una broma Narutin tintín

Naruto: bueno no importa

--han pasado 15 días desde que empezó a fijarse en su perseguidora--

Naruto: demonios, en fin nadie me va a apreciar en esta estúpida villa, mejor me voy de aquí para siempre ahora a empacar mis armas... empacando en sus pistoleras cinturones y mochilas unas cuantas Shuriken, Neo Shuriken, Kunais de todo tipo, unas cuantas armas más de tipo de lanzas, redes, o arcos y flechas una espada que, rayos era la kusanagi, la espada que le arrebato a Sasuke luego de que lo venciera hace medio mes y volviera a la villa bueno no importa esta Catana me servirá...mejor saldré de noche sin que nadie se dé cuenta pero primero...me desarme de ella...vamos sal de ahí aparece de una buena vez es hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes (XD)

Hinata: bueno naruto-kun yo venía a perderte...

Naruto: CALLATE SO PEDAZO DE MUEJERZUELA, CUALQUIER OTRA MUJER HABRIA DICHO, TE DEJO POR QUE SOY YO NO TU, O ALGO COMO QUE NO TE QUIERO MAS, PERO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO NO TIENE PERDON!! QUE TE HAS CREIDO SOLO POR SER LA MUJER QUE SERA LA CABEZA DE TU CLAN CUANDO MUERA TU PRECIADO PADRE TENDRIA QUE ESCUCHARTE RESPONDE!!

Hinata: pero Naruto-kun yo...

Naruto: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI, YO YA NO SOY NARUTO-KUN PARA LA VILLA ENTERA POR SI SE VAN AL DEMONIO!! ¡ES MAS YA QUE ESTAS AQUI DALE ESTA CARTA A LA HOKAGE MAÑANA A LAS 700AM Y SO LO HACES AHORITA, JURO QUE TE DESTRIPARE Y COMERE CADA PARTE DE TU SER MIENTRA AUN NO TE MATO PARA QUE SUFRAS EN VIDA Y EN MUERTA YA QUE LO MISMO LE ARE A TODA TU FAMILIA!!

Hinata: ah...

Sin conocimiento debido al susto que paso ahora lo único que era de esperarse era... empezar a hacer otra carta a la hokage una donde diera sus verdaderos motivos y el collar el cual había ganado en aquellas apuestas hace 5 años atrás,

-- mientras en otro lado de la villa más específicos en la asamblea --

Hokage: pero el último deseo del 4º fue que...

Hiashi: si lo sabemos pero es demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo con vida el tiene el poder del Kyuubi, y ahora de una nueva línea sucesoria

Kakashi: si y si esa línea fuese lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que controle el poder del 9 colas seria una magnifica adquisición a las filas de konoha no es así

Hiashi: si bueno, no importa es su vida o su estadía usted elijan eso fue lo que decidió el consejo completo y yo bueno los apoyo

Jiraiya: pero no es posible el Inozouka se lo busco junto con una mocosa que de no ser porque me percate de la energía destructiva que estaba cargando y nos vuela a todos

Hokage: Jiraiya!! Calladito este más bonito

Jiraiya: de verdad non

Todos: ¡NO!! Y CIERRA LA BOCA

Jiraiya: pero que carácter

Hokage: pues bien a lo que íbamos, una semana, una sola semana y él se habrá tenido que ir, solo quiero darle algo que dejo su padre antes de morir

--con Naruto--

Naruto: algún día volveré y lo haré trizas los are pagar el precio por no tener visión algún día verán de lo que yo soy capaz si me lo propongo ah... demonios una trampa, pero de quien ah...ya veo Akatsuki, déjenme adivinar han venido a llevar a extraerme si es que me niego a unirme a ustedes no es así

...1: así es

Naruto: pues... me uno a ustedes mi sed de venganza lo es más poderosa que cualquier estúpido lazo a cualquier villa, pero no quiero participar en la extracción de bijuu ok?

...2: está bien, como quieras pequeño

Naruto: odio que me digan así, ¡Kisame Maldito tiburón con patas!!

...1: jajajaja que buena, está bien entraras tu ahora poseerás el añilo 10 y por tu poder, sin embargo deberás comprender que eres inferior a Pein, o toba entendido

Naruto: bien Konan

Konan: así me gusta vámonos

--dopa de Naru--

...1: mira es una misiva al hokage sabes

...2: pero por que, por que

...3: no les importa ahora será que empiecen a darles jojoto

...1: si seguro

...3: deberán entregar la carta ahora si no el hokage pues bien

...2: pero no será tratado como traidor

...3: no ya que el ni siquiera es genin, le han revocado su licencia de Ninja ayer en la tarde

1 y 2: Maldición XD

--con el Hokage--

1, 2 y 3: Maestro Hokage... tenemos una cosa nada más que decir bueno, dos

Hokage: hablen ya

1: bueno Naruto...

2: se fue de la aldea y...

3: dejo esto para usted

Hokage: ...déjenme leer la carta y búsquenlo al rededor de 5 kilómetros a la redonda de la aldea no creo que haya avanzado mucho, después de que no tenia ánimos para nada

...: Hokage-sama

Tsunade: que pasa Kakashi

Kakashi: hay una personita que quiero verla

Tsunade: hazla pasar

Kakashi: pasa Hinata...

Tsunade: bien dime hija que es en lo que te puedo ayudar

Hinata: Naruto: me dejo esto para usted, lo siento hokage-sama le eh hecho un daño terrible y no sé qué hacer TT-TT (llorando a mares)

Tsunade: demonios eso que puede significar...

Hinata: así es yo soy la culpable de que Naruto esté más molesto que nunca antes...

Tsunade: acaso Akatsuki esta buscando a Naruto, el tiene pensado unirse a Akatsuki... pero, por que

Hinata: oh, oh esto es muy grave no sabía que esas repercusiones tendría en Naruto, ¿porque?


	2. My Path To The Dark Side

OVA2: ¡¡JUGAR A SER CAZADOR O SER CAZADO!! El Lado Oscuro de una Venganza llevada desde del Alma

--con Naruto--

Naruto: algún día volveré y lo haré trizas los are pagar el precio por no tener visión algún día verán de lo que yo soy capaz si me lo propongo ah... demonios una trampa, pero de quien ah...ya veo Akatsuki, déjenme adivinar han venido a llevar a extraerme si es que me niego a unirme a ustedes no es así

...1: así es

Naruto: pues... me uno a ustedes mi sed de venganza lo es más poderosa que cualquier estúpido lazo a cualquier villa, pero no quiero participar en la extracción de bijuu ok?

...2: está bien, como quieras pequeño

Naruto: odio que me digan así, ¡Kisame Maldito tiburón con patas!!

...1: jajajaja que buena, está bien entraras tu ahora poseerás el añilo 10 y por tu poder, sin embargo deberás comprender que eres inferior a Pein, o toba entendido

Naruto: bien Konan

Konan: así me gusta vámonos

--dopa de Naru--

...1: mira es una misiva al hokage sabes

...2: pero por que, por que

...3: no les importa ahora será que empiecen a darles jojoto

...1: si seguro

...3: deberán entregar la carta ahora si no el hokage pues bien

...2: pero no será tratado como traidor

...3: no ya que el ni siquiera es genin, le han revocado su licencia de Ninja ayer en la tarde

1 y 2: Maldición XD

--con el Hokage--

1, 2 y 3: Maestro Hokage... tenemos una cosa nada más que decir bueno, dos

Hokage: hablen ya

1: bueno Naruto...

2: se fue de la aldea y...

3: dejo esto para usted

Hokage: ...déjenme leer la carta y búsquenlo al rededor de 5 kilómetros a la redonda de la aldea no creo que haya avanzado mucho, después de que no tenia ánimos para nada

...: Hokage-sama

Tsunade: que pasa Kakashi

Kakashi: hay una personita que quiero verla

Tsunade: hazla pasar

Kakashi: pasa Hinata...

Tsunade: bien dime hija que es en lo que te puedo ayudar

Hinata: Naruto: me dejo esto para usted, lo siento hokage-sama le eh hecho un daño terrible y no sé qué hacer TT-TT (llorando a mares)

Tsunade: demonios eso que puede significar...

Hinata: así es yo soy la culpable de que Naruto esté más molesto que nunca antes...

Tsunade: acaso Itachi buscando a Naruto, el tiene pensado unirse a Akatsuki... pero, por que

Hinata: oh, oh esto es muy grave no sabía que esas repercusiones tendría en Naruto, ¿porque?

han pasado cerca de cuatro años Akatsuki se volvió el grupo más poderosos luego de la adquisición de "Kratos" o mejor dicho Naruto dentro de la organización, el ahora dominaba el poder de los Sharingan debido a Itachi le dio ese poder, pero ahora con el poder su línea sucesoria lo hacía mortífero, habiendo adquirido el poder de la resucitación gracias a Orochimaru pero mejorando había hecho volver de entre los muertos a Itachi, ahora su nuevo maestro, el ahora gracias a esos nuevos poderes, el ahora dominaba el Solar´ningen y el Nuevo y ultimo Dojutsu...Rin´nengan

N/A: hola bueno el Solar'ningen es la unión del Sharingan y el Mageyko

Naruto: ya basta sal quien quiera que seas...

...: hola Naru-chan que tal estas

Naruto: deja de hacer eso quieres da cosa...Konan

Konan: bueno trataba de ser amable si no quieres haya tu...

Naruto: ok...escupe de una buena ves que sucede...

Konin: bueno...Pein ah decidido exterminar konoha y me ah mandado a avisarte para que no te...

Naruto: lo tomo yo hare eso es hora de vengar de todos esos mal nacidos...

Konan: tranquilo Naruto, Pein envió a Kisame y al Uchiha, ¡Naruto espera! demonios este niño nunca se cansa ah estado entrenado por 10 horas y tiene energía para moverse así increíble

...:déjalo así, es como mi hermano menor que perdí después de unos años que murió antes de encontrarte Konan

Konan: Pein, o mejor dicho Sagato por favor, ahora excede tu poder, que harás sin mencionar que el mismo aprisiona al Kyuubi esa una nueva arma, que ahora usa el poder del nueve colas, solo para poder utilizar solo un chakra para poder materializar un hoja y lo peor de todo es que la Frostsune y la kusanagi han sido forjadas otra vez en una solo espada y lo peor de todo es que solo responden a voluntad de Naruto

Pein: eso lo sé y no me preocupa mi pequeño primo, ahora tendrá que dar a luz el Rin'nengan + el Sharingan y la transformación de ambos aunque creo que él está pensando un nombre en otro Dojutsu uno no lo sabe

...: a Pein-nizan ¡hola!!

Pein: nani? Naruto has regresado y has escuchado algo de lo que eh dicho

Naruto: obvio solo lo que soy tu primo aparte manejo el Rin'nengan y el Sharingan, ahora esta línea sucesoria solo me permite utilizar el 2º nivel de las técnicas que me has dicho

Pein: pero como...

Naruto: algo muy útil llamado Tele trasportación

Pein: ¡!

Naruto: tranquilo no traicionare a akatsuki, aquí encontré una verdadera hermandad

Pein: bueno

Naruto: bueno vengo a decirte que nadie se entrometa con lo voy a hacer en konoha yo solo me ocupare de eso por lo demás dile a Itachi y a Kisame que regresen

Pein: pero Kratos mejor dicho Naruto como piensas ir con la ropa de nuestra organización y esperar a que confíen en...

Naruto: muy fácil, nizan lo que haré será... utilizar la otra que tengo la negra completa con capucha

Pein: a la túnica que parece que lleva Obito no es así

Naruto: así es solo que modifique la capucha para que sea más grande

Pein: bien ve y alcanza a los otros yo, por mi parte me iré a ver como andas las cosas, nizan

Naruto: bien me voy nizan...

Pein: recuerda

Que ahora, todos y cada uno de los ninjas son nuestros enemigos, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no vaciles y no muestres ninguna piedad

--konoha estaba en alerta máxima nadie sabía si Naruto fue capturado lo único que sabían es que era que akatsuki tenía un 10° miembro un joven de cabellos rubios como el sol mas no su figura y sus ojos nada ahora solo sabían que gracias a Hebi, es que los miembros de Akatsuki se dirigían a la villa...

Naruto: ya se lo tengo Chou Elemental Bushin no Jutsu!! (De repente un clon creado y reforzado por todos los elementos del universo emergió)

Naruto clon: dime para que me has llamado Naruto

Naruto: bueno yo te llame porque necesito que esperes 10 días, comunica esto a Pein, nizan para que no se preocupes, hay un dicho que dice engaña al enemigo primero debes de engañar a tus amigos, luego de eso debes ir a konoha detrás mío con un ejército de clones de sombras o elementos tú decides...Sado, si es un buen nombre Sado

Sado: gracias amo, pero y sus armas

Naruto: yo las llevare esas siempre serán mis armas no, espera ata te daré la ultima legendario al que fue antes llamada Frostsune y kusanagi, ahora su nombre será Gairiyuki-shin

N/A Y N

Kanon: o que cuernos significa Gairiyuki-shin??

Naruto: a bueno esto creo que era el gran dragón llameante de la victoria o algo así

Kanon: ya veo..., es mi turno de seguir escribiendo

Naruto ok

Shadow: muy bien la empuñare para vengarnos amo

Naruto: no soy tu amo, soy tú y tú eres yo

Shadow: ok, entonces vallase, ahora tengo que esperar a que amanece no es así

Naruto: así es

..

..

..

--en la entrada de konoha nuestro rubio favorito llego pero no sin antes usar una transformación como era antes de partir, y como era de esperarse el ya no tenía al Kyuubi, ahora el "demonio" estaba en su espada de chakra, llego a las afueras de la puerta realmente herido, magullado lleno de moretones no sin antes derrumbarse, todo eso gracias a la técnica Kage bushin no jutsu y gracias a eso ordeno a sus clones atacarlo , así se encontraba en ese estado, ahora era solo tiempo de que lo vean,

...1: mira hay alguien herido, hay que llevarlo ante la hokage lo más rápido

...2: no primero a la enfermería, que piensas o Shikamaru, ¡no te duermas!!

Shika: ok tranquilo Chouji, llévalo a la enfermería, yo avisare que alguien llego ante las pues tras de la ciudad

Chouji: hecho Shika

...en la oficina de la hokage...

Shika: esto hokage-sama, Tsunade, ah llegado alguien a las pues tras de la ciudad muy herido un rubio, el cabello llega hasta los hombros, alto de 1,75 y con un traje negro

Tsunade: ¿cómo?, que herido no será por casualidad...

Shika: no, no es posible el tendría las 3 marcas en su mejilla, en ambas mejillas

Tsunade: está bien, iré yo misma a verlo

Shika: si Sra. Chouji lo llevo al hospital

Tsunade: está bien tomate 2 horas para poner en claro la mente Shikamaru, avísale a tus camaradas que se preparen algo no me gusta nada

Shika: está bien... además recoja esto antes de que Chouji se lo llevara

Tsunade: bueno, llama a todos y que esperen en el hospital dile que a todos que el hijo Prodigo a regresado

Shika: hecho hokage

Tsunade: en 1/2 hora en la puerta norte del hospital ¿entendido?

Shika: como el Agua señora

Mientras Tsunade se dirige a ayudar en la recuperación del ex-niñokyuubi (X3), ya en el hospital ella busca de inmediato la habitación del joven rubio, Naruto: Jutsu de invocación Linguafoeda Acheronsis (especie de serpiente con extremidades, para ser más claros un Xenomorf o un Alíen d ALIENS VS PREDATOR XD) llévate esta pergamino y déjalo en la torre de la hokage; a lo que la bestia asiente, y desaparece en una nube de humo;

Será mejor que me ponga a dormir si alguien viene demonios lo que tendré que decir, diciendo todo esto para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba en la cama

Al rato llega Tsunade y despierta al chico rubio...

Vamos despierta mi pequeño Naruto, Despierta, decía una afligida Tsunade, pero para su alegría el joven rubio "despertó"

Naruto: Tsunade...Tsunade, eres, eres tu...o...oba...chaa (disimulando cansancio extremo)

Tsunade: vamos resiste come esto (dándole una semilla de soldado), vamos reacciones mi pequeño Naruto

Naruto: Tsu...Tsuande-bachan que sucede, como es que estoy aquí, como eh llegado aquí lo último que recuerdo es que en una batalla con Akatsuki, me dieron el golpe Interno Imperial

Tsunade: Infierno Imperial, no dirás Satán Imperial, esa es tu técnica...

Naruto: no, bachan sucede que el Satán Imperial termina cuando vez morir a alguien, pero el Infierno Imperial tienes que matar a 3 víctimas para desacerté de este ken, y lo, mas importante es que debes ver como mueren cada una de ella

Tsunade: como ¿? has matado a tres personas

Naruto: no, cualquier ser viviente, que pueda usar chakra

Tsunade: pero y el Kyuubi...

Me lo extrajeron-dijo el rubio adelantándose a la pregunta y tratado de poner el rostro más triste que pudo

Tsunade: cómo es posible

Naruto: con el Infierno Imperial aun me tenían bajo control, fue por eso que lo lograron extraer, pero no del todo aun lo siento cerca, en mi interior mira sino, ahora tengo aquí mi sello, es algo raro ya que me han sacado casi todo el Kyuubi, sin embargo mis poderes han crecido de una manera inconmensurable

Tsunade: lo sé cuando te di la píldora tus niveles de energía se dispararon de un modo sin igual...

Naruto: pasen muchachos ya desperté

A la hora de entrar noto a todos sus "amigos" de equipos a todos incluyendo a un nuevo canino ya que Akamaru bueno, el se había ido con Naruto y había muerto por proteger a su nuevo amo en una batalla sin presentes en humo

...Na...Naruto-kun hola

Naruto: que quieres Hyuuga, algo molesto aun recordando lo que le había hecho

Hinata: bueno esto todos vinimos por la expulsión de energía de tu ser, muchos la sentimos ya estarán al llegar los sensei de los equipos Naruto-kun

Naruto: si sigues con eso te mando a volar, si a volar a otra dimensión me comprendes, tu nunca más me llames naruto-kun y en cuanto a ti Kiba, no se supones que estabas con Hinata, porque estas al lado solo con tu perro,

Kiba: es que Hinata termino con otro por parte de Hiashi-sama el dijo que mejor estaba acona...

...: conmigo

Naruto: Uchiha, valla al parecer lo abras disfrutado por esa forma de hablar jajajaja

Sasuke: Naruto, desde cuando eres así, o por dios

Naruto: no si crees que el soy el mismo que te dio la paliza no, eh cambiado ahora no tengo ningún sentimiento, soy como Sai, aunque debería decir que solo me fui acercando al lado oscuro, por el miedo, el miedo lleva al ira, el ira al odio, el odio... lleva al sufrimiento, pero si has tenido a alguien te que te deba querer o respetar por una ligamento sanguino lo cual yo no tengo

N/A y N

Naruto: ¿has puesto eso??

Kanon: sip por que

Naruto: no lo sé se ve muy trillado

Kanon: tú crees lo saque de yoda y su discurso barato a Anakin

Naruto: te lo dije¬¬

Kanon: ya pes además me gusta cómo va la cosa esta

Naruto: bueno pero déjame escribir como los matare ok

Kanon: hecho, pero enséñame tus espadas

Naruto: hecho

Tsunade: eso, eso es imposible, que quienes decir con eso

Naruto: que estoy en el lado oscuro por busca del poder pero jamás haría daño a los que son mis amigos

Tsunade: bien mañana te volveremos a dar tu protector, y te daremos puesto de capitán elite anbu grupo10 a las ordenes del consejo de clanes

Naruto: ok pero no me darán pruebas de poder o algo así

Tsunade: bureen ya que insiste así sea dentro de 4 horas en el estadio

Naruto: jajajaja ahora verán de lo que soy capaz jajajaja (riéndose como desquiciado)

Tsunade: Naruto compórtate no eres un mocoso

Naruto: si bachan tranquila solo que aun no estoy muy liberado del sello d Infierno Imperial

Tsunade ya veo... bueno

Naruto los veré ahí (desvaneciendo su imagen de en cuestión de segundo a buscar armas, que mejor que la armería de Tenten)

Naruto: bien tendré que sacar kunais, Shuriken, fuma Shuriken, agujas na eso nomas, bien tenemos esta espada será la primera vez que la utiliza al igual que ese jutsu tierra/fuego/oscuridad jajajaja nadie sabrá en qué lugar batallamos salvo... ah bueno...

reproducir: Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith - Order 66

El plazo se cumplió ahí a los 5 minutos Naruto entra al estadio por una de las pues tras con una especie de túnica /que usan los Jedi para que se den una idea/ y con la capucha que le cubría los ojos, y de pronto de lo que parecía su puño emergió una hoja de luz de color rojiza, era la arma mejorada que usaba a su favor, era su Sable Chakra...

Naruto: bueno supongo que es hora de que me enfrente a todos ustedes de una buena vez, vernos que puede hacer en frente de...Elementos. Fuego, Oscuridad, Tierra: el MEKAI-HEN, bien ahora los anbu, Kuchiyose no jutsu Reanimation! y de aquel especie de sarcófago emite un gran y potente rugido

NA y N

Kanon: adivina que cosa esta dentro del sarcófago

Naruto: mmm... bueno ya que esa cosa es de lo que parece que la puesta es pasad en un pilar, diría un felino gigante un, cazador, un Tigre ¡si un Tigre!!

Kanon: mmm... no, vamos adivina pero de que es carnívoro es carnívoro

Naruto: un demonio ¿?

Kanon: no, ¿te rindes?

Naruto: ni idea, si me rindo

Kanon: pues es que levantamos a una manada de...

Naruto: lo tengo, son esas cosas que vimos la semana pasada en tu casa no

Kanon: sip has adivinado ahora te enseñare, la transición través de los 6 mundos, o six sámara

Naruto: yahoooo!!

..1: esto, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, Neji nizan, que creen que haya invocado a Naruto ¿?

Sakura: bueno primero, esa baka habrá invocado una grabadora nada ma, además que se cree asustarnos a nosotros

Neji: mmm no estaría seguro, e Hinata, tienes el Baykugan y no lo usas, porque lo que vi es una cosa monstruosa de unos 13 o 15 metros de largo y tiene mucha hambre

Sasuke: quien sabe luchar con una lagartija supe desarrollada ¿chicos?, ¿Chicos??

Naruto: ¡corre!! Sasuke o te comerá mi mascotita y eso que es un primerizo este Tyrannus

Sasuke: qué demonios hago, Kuchiyose no jutsu ¡Manda!! ¿Cómo?, ¡por qué no aparece manda!!Maldición ah...

Tyrannus: ... no corran miserables hormigas

Naruto: no puedes liberar a Manda porque yo ya sé cómo Hacerlo, gracias a dios me sacaron al Kyuubi, gracias a eso mi linaje es ah sido de nuevo descubierto en mi, Rinnengan!!

-- con los 2 sannin --

xx1: na...nani?, es familiar de Nagato, Ahora que lo pienso sus nombres son parecidos y el corte de cabello y todo se parecen solo de no ser por el color de cabello, el de Naruto es amarillo, y el de Nagato es rojo, rojo como el de...Tsunade-Hime, podrías al final de la prueba hacerle unos test de sangre por favor

Tsunade: si Jiraiya, como digas al final, es imposible que el chico este sea un descendiente del gran clan que posee el Rin'nengan, simplemente no es posible o si...

Jiraiya: recuerdas a los chicos que tu y Orochimaru querían matar hace años luego de volver de una misión yo los tome como discípulos, ahora entenderás que vienen de la villa, de la misma villa que la madre de Naruto, Kushina, es posible que ella y Nagato sean parientes como primos o sobrio y tía o tío y sobrina hasta lo mejor hermanos

Tsunade: eso quiere decir que, tus aprendices, han debido de encontrar algo una forma de traer los muertos a la vida

Jiraiya: sip así es muy posible

Tsunade: mmm ya veo

-- en la batalla --

Naruto: bien y dime kakashi que harás descubrirás tu Mageyko Sharingan o tu Sasuke lo utilizaras en cuanto a ti...no te are nada por tu estado solo te congelare... Restricción del Escorpio

Kakashi: que significa eso, que significa eso...ah!! Pero que, me duele los hombros y rodillas

Naruto: jajajaja Scarlet Needle, ¡Antares!!

Kakashi: ah, ¡ha!! (Grito como si le hubiesen hecho su técnica 10 000 años de dolor)

Naruto, bien me toca con ustedes 2, Elemental Bushin no Jutsu!!

Sasuke y Neji: Na...nani, ¿Elemental??

Naruto: bien es hora de demostrar lo que valemos no crees Raven

Raven: así es Naruto

N/A y N

Naruto: que has hecho le has puesto eso a mí, clon

Kanon: para que te quejas, además significa mmm... que significaba, no le iba a poner sombra no crees

Naruto: bueno si tu lo dices que así sea

Naruto: Raven, ¡ahora!! El ataque

Raven: ¡hecho!! ¡Chou Odama Rasengan!!

Naruto: Final Rasengan!!

Los dos juntos gritaron creando los ataques con ambas manos para luego unirlos en un solo ataque para lanzarlo contra Neji y Sasuke dejándolos fuera de combate

Naruto: ni siquiera tuve que pelear enserio, que lastima me den una buena pelea, ni siquiera para calentamiento TT-TT

Tyrannus: ya me llene nos ve...

Naruto: ¡hay chuma, desaparición!!

Tsunade: Naruto, que tipo de invocación es la que has hecho porque eso no es una lagartija normal

Naruto: pues bien, el poder de mi Clan me permite crear cosas de la nada y revivir cosas personad y eh revividos a antiguos reptiles los cuales tienen gran instinto asesino y otros mucha inteligencia nada mas Tsunade-chan

Tsunade: mmm... bueno con esto prueba que eres lo mejor de lo mejor, pero esa cosa ¡se comió a toda la unidad Anbu especial en ataque!!

Naruto: no hay Problema, Kuchiyose no jutsu Reanimation!! Y de la nada aparece una especie de portal del Cual sale toda la unidad anbu

Vivos otra vez,...

--después de una explicación y 5 días de seguimientos llego un tipo raro ante la 5th Hokage, pidiendo ayuda de ella sus aprendices e Iruka nadie más de parte de la villa de la arena, y así fue como ella y los mencionados por aquel pergamino salieron, lo cual daba a nuestro pequeño poseedor del Rin'nengan total libertad de desarrollar su venganza en contra de aquellos, todos aquello que lo odiaron, todos aquellos que lo maltratara y despreciaron, solo uno se salvaría por ser que le trataba con respeto desde que lo conoció...y aparte por que se encontraba de misión en el rayo--

Naruto: veo que se han ido y dentro de 15 minutos llegara el fin a esta apestosa villa jajajaja

...: Na...Naruto-kun...que te pasó en este ti...

Naruto: basta de tonterías, tu eres la culpable de eso, tu y solo tú, Hinata hyuuga, mujerzuela barata, pagaras caro tu osadía de presentarte así ante mí, ten bou horin (anillo danzante del cielo, es la técnica de Shaka de Virgo, bueno la mayoría de Técnicas son de Saint Seiya y una que otra que pertenecen al Rin'nengan son muy parecidas a las de virgo), sabes esta técnica es absoluta es una que es de defensa y ataque eso es el ten bou horin, eso es te quitare todos tus cinco sentido debió a esta técnica absoluta, primero el sentido del tacto,

Hinata: ah... pero tengo que decirte algo...

Naruto: sentido del gusto (en SS y estas relacionado al habla así que aquí también) jajajaja, y ya que aun me puedes oír te diré lo siguiente no mejor aun te permitiré que me veas cómo soy ahora dejando de lado este gen jutsu como lo usa mi abuela, la 5º Maestra Hokage, jajajaja

Mostrando su apariencia de los ojos ese ojo amarillos llenos de odio pero a la vez con sus tres potencias, gracias que con el tiempo había logrado algo único

Hinata: "que es eso"

Naruto: jajajaja no lo sabes esto es el Quasarningan, es la versión de mi nuevo Dojutsu fusión del Rin'nengan y el Neo Sharingan que obtuve gracias a la sangre de Maadara, Obito, e Itachi, pero también gracias a ese Neo Sharingan, que lo llame Solarningen , ese fue mi clave la única para acabar con el Kyuubi, y no me lo extrajera yo lo extraje su poder mas no su alma ya que él es mi eterno compañero, mira aun tengo mi tatuaje del Kyuubi, además este espada Chakra es del Kyuubi jajajaja, ya eh dicho bastante Sentido del oído

Hinata: "así que Naruto al fin me va a matar... bueno no importa, ya que moriré por su mano"

Naruto: "no te matare jajajaja solo te quitare los 5 sentido y te dejare desangrar para luego meterte en un cofre de hielo para que te saque si pueden, si te preguntas como puedo hacerlo es que estoy hablando a tu mente directamente jajajaja", valla se acerca el Uchiha bien lo esperare, aquí mientras tanto

Elemental bushin no jutsu...Raven llévatela y termina lo que comencé ¡ahora!!

Raven: si Naruto... me voy

Naruto: adiós... le el metal protector de la cinta de la hoja con un Kunai haciendo que pase junto al rostro de este joven sinovia con una notita

Sasuke: qué demonios, que es esto, y esto, a ver

_Hola bakasuke, amigo bueno me voy de la villa pero regresare y porque te deje el metal del protector... simple no me gusta es mas prefiero mi cinta negra que ese asqueroso protector, además si me buscas llegare en 2 hora tengo algo que hacer, además estate listo para poder pelear porque quiero pasármela en grande jajajaja nos vemos amigo/hermano...El Inmortal Akatsuki, Lord Kratos el ultimo Jinchuuriki_

Lord Kratos... es el ultimo y nuevo miembro de akatsuki y maldición no es posible Kratos es Naruto ¿? tengo que avisarle a los otros

Después de preparar a sus amigos para lo que sería quizá la última batalla de konoha contra un jinchuuriki el más poderoso, ahora inmortal habría alcanzado ese poder... sería posible, acaso se volvió inmortal como decía... es acaso que encontró algún modo de volverse un inmortal, pero como...


End file.
